Elmore in Flames
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: When the mysterious Flame comes to Elmore to look for his mother since he lived in fear from anyone for so long that anyone who hurts him will be eliminated permedently.And introducing my new Oc!


**Now since this is really earlier to make this then expected but I really wanted to make this so enjoy**

** Flame's POV**

_½ mile away from Elmore in a small wooden shed_

_Ever since I was little I was hurt_ I thought. _I never knew happiness or love. No one to care for me because I'm just a thing of living metal suite with fire inside. But now I will exact my vengeance upon all of Elmore the place where I was abandoned_.

I then got up and went out of the shed through a small wooden hole (it was rotted so much that when I first got here I was able to easily break through) and I went towards Elmore.

I walked on hard rocky paths to cold cool water streams until I finally made it into Elmore. _Ha ha_ I thought with glee _I'll make this town and its people sorry for what they did to me. But first to start at a certain place where my mom worked._

**Gumball's POV**

Finally I thought Mrs. Simian left us alone to go see principle Brown for 1 hour and forgot to send a sub! Now it's party time!

Everyone was talking around me or flying paper air planes it was awesome. "Hey Penny you want to go on a date with me since Gumball won't make a move?" Tobias said to Penny. "Hey Tobias get away from Penny." I told him. "Stay away from her."

"Make me Watterson or are you chicken." He then started making chicken noises just to tick me off. "Fine Tobias lets go."

When we were about to start punching Mrs. Simian came in and we all dashed to our seats. "Okay class." She said in a suspicious tone and there was a kid behind her that was wearing a leather jacket with a Go Steelers! Hat which covered up his head and a black mask to cover all of his head. "Hear is our new Student Flame. Now go in there with the other rats while I go back to Nigel.

He then went in the room and when he got in the room Mrs. Simian slammed the door and rushed off to the Principals' office. "So where are you from?" Carmen asked him.

But there was no replay. "Hey dude where are you from?" Carmen repeated to Flame. And again nothing but dead silence. "Weirdo." Carmen told him.

Then they noticed him twitch like he was about to do something.

**Flame's POV**

_Weirdo_ I thought _weirdo. I remember when I was 5 that people would call me that when I showed any part of my true self. I should kill her but I know that they would hunt me down and kill me. *sniff* All I want is to know that I'm not a freak._

So instead of killing her I slowly walked towards a empty desk and tried to calm myself down.

"Wait you know what." Tobias told me (Being the bully he was) "How about at recess we teach this kid a lesion. That means that in 30 min your dead meat, chump."

_Fine_ I thought _at recess I'll teach that kid a lesion but I know I can't. I'll do it after I find my mother. Yes your dead weird puff ball thingy._

I spent the rest of the time minding my own business until a peanut said to me in a kind voice "Are you okay, Flame?"

That was the only kindness that I have ever had in my life so overwhelmed by the new found kindness that I said in a scratchy voice "Yeah I'm good. But don't worry I've been picked on my whole life and I've never had a friend or even a real family who would have the decency to at least leave me in a orphanage instead of the streets."

"Well I'm sorry for you being so hurt and you do have a friend me." She replied to me. "Thanks but it's not your fault that my mother abandoned me. And it feels good to have a real friend."

And with that she went back talking to the cactus while I started feeling good about my new friend until the ball of fluff came back and said "Listen stay away from Penny or else your beating will be worse."

As he said that a drunken Mrs. Simian announced on the intercom "My whole class for the rest of the day plays at the recess field. Now come here my sweet Nigel." With that the intercom turned off.

Then everyone rushed through the door to something called recess (Which was probably fun) so I followed them.

_At the recess field_

Everyone pushed me towards that ball of fluff when I got out. "Okay time to get ready for your beat-down, shrimp. You have 10 minutes to get ready. So go." And with that he left with a blue cat and a gold fish to one wooden clubhouse that read: Tobias's fighting hunt.

I then went towards the other wooden club house. When I got in there I signaled for the peanut to come. She then walked towards me after a bunch of girls whispered into her ear.

Then when I was sure that no one was seeing us I asked her "Can you keep a secret?" When she answered yes I started to take off my clothes.

**Penny's POV**

I answered yes to his question but soon when he took off his leather jacket and hat I saw why his mother abandoned him. He was 6 feet tall when he wasn't hunching in his leather jacket and he was made of metal with hollowed eye holes and arms with sharp claws. Then when I took a closer look at him he had fire inside him and no visible mouth.

"Horrified?" He asked me. "This is why my mother abandoned me and why I live in fear that people will kill me." "Don't worry." I answered him in a kind voice as I grabbed his coat and hat. "I won't tell anyone and your no monster."

**Flames POV**

As I put my cloths back one I heard the ball of fluff calling my name and teasing. I knew that I would have to fight him without reviling myself.

**Well enjoy and review!**


End file.
